Any discussion of third party references throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such references are widely known or form part of common general knowledge in the field.
Content that is to be displayed on a screen or on a part thereof, such as in a window, is often of a size that allows only the display of a part of it. The displayed part is then often changed through scrolling or panning. Methods currently used to control this scrolling or panning include, among others, cursor keys and page up/down keys, scroll wheels on mice, scroll zones on touch pads, on-screen scroll buttons, scroll bars, direct scrolling, such as the ADOBE® Hand Tool in the ADOBE® READER® viewer application and automatic scrolling.